Another Chance?
by YukiGirl21
Summary: After Maka's punch to the Kishin, it turns out that he survived. Lord Death decides to give Asura another chance by enrolling him in DWMA, as crazy as it is. All instantly mistrust him, nobody volunteering to be his partner so soon. Besides, who in their right mind would? This changes when a new student, Pepper, is assigned to be his partner. Things are gonna get crazy! /Rewrite/


**A/N: Here it is people, like I promised, a re-write of, "Another Chance?" Hope ya'll like it!**

**Full Summary: After Maka's punch to the Kishin's, it turns out that he survived. Lord Death decides to give Asura another chance by enrolling him in the Academy. As expected everyone instantly mistrusts him. nobody volunteering to be his partner so soon. Besides, who in their right mind would? This changes, however, when DWMA student Pepper, comes into the picture, assigned to be the Kishin's partner from Lord Death himself. Yet the two seem completely incompatible with each other, Pepper's fiery temper and Asura's paranoid tendencies. The two will have to overcome themselves, trust each other and probably get almost killed many times to work together. Things will get crazy for the both of them...**

**~Chapter One~**

After Maka's punch that seemingly destroyed the Kishin Asura, it turns out that he survived. Barely.

So know, here he was, sitting in one of the damp numerous cells located deep in the underground endless maze of the DWMA. It was dark, damp, and claustrophobic. Scarily, it reminded Asura of his time trapped within his own skin. It made him shudder to think of the dark memories.

His appearance is muffled by the many scarves wrapped around his face tightly, the god of madness rocks back and forth, paranoid. He tightens the scarf around his neck for the sixth time, on the verge of choking himself. Asura may be a paranoid and cowardly villain, but he certainly wasn't a fool. He has the sense to know that he's in Lord Death's domain, weakened from the battle from those three cursed Meisters…Lord Death can do anything as he please to him.

Stuff him back inside his skin for yet another 800 years to come?

Skin him alive?

Send him to a Fate Worse Than Death? But then again, death is the worse evitable thing that Asura can imagine of.

Kill him? Oh, but of course they'd kill him. Why even bother hoping that they won't? _He_ won't?

The possibilities are endless running through the Kishin's scared mind. Finally, the door creaks open, revealing a blonde-eye patched girl. Standing behind her are many dark cloaked guards, their faces hidden and unreadable. The blonde lady looks at Asura with her one caramel eye, seemingly penetrating through Asura's mask of clothing. He shivers, feeling slightly vulnerable.

With a clear, serene voice and a straight expression she says, "My name is Marie, and I will be your escort, along with these extra measures." She nudges towards the looming figures behind her. "Lord Death wants a private word with you." Marie then looks away quickly, while Asura quietly gets up. "Don't try to pull anything off, Kishin." one of the guards hiss, jabbing him sharply with a spear in hand.

Asura turns sharply to them, eyes ablazed, but his fury disappears almost immediately when all of them gang up on him, threatening with their weapons. With that, he slinks back close to Marie. Magical chains shackle his wrists and ankles that drains his powers temporarily, but doesn't reduce his level of Madness.

To Asura's observations and puzzlement, somehow, that Marie woman seems unaffected by the Madness. Asura squints into her soul using Soul Perception, then quickly looks away after a brief glance. _She's a strange case. Her soul seems to lessen the effects of madness._ Asura thought quietly to himself.

Suddenly, Marie stops in their tracks. The Kishin stops as well, several feet behind her. They both stand there for an awkward moment.

"Uhhhhhh…oh! Which way to go?!" Marie says aloud flustered, breaking the grim and dreadful atmosphere. The guards look up to her in question, some of them snickering. The eye-patched lady looks frantically to the left hallway, the right, and the stairs up ahead, spinning around in aimless circles.

One of the guards spoke up saying to Marie, "Erm, it's upstairs to your left."

"Right." Marie breathes out, nodding gratefully to the guard.

The guard shakes his head, misinterpreting this. "No, left!" He says, a frown heard in his voice.

"Right!" Marie repeats, glancing at the guard, confused.

"Get on with it," Asura mutters under high breath. He flinches feeling another sharp jab at his ribs from the guards watching closely behind him. "Don't get sassy now," the same one of jabbed him awhile go whispers, voice dripping with venom. Asura gulps, feeling sweat pouring down his face under the many layers of his clothes.

Marie looks sharply at the guards, stern. "Enough is enough." She chastises curtly to them. Spinning on her heel she calls out, "Now on with it, all of you," and walks up the long staircase laird out for the prisoner and company. Asura starts shuffling upstairs following Marie, feeling the mean judging eyes of the guards boring into him.

**~0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

"Oh man...man alive...OH MAN!" A voice full of strain is heard yelling. The sun above laughs heartily, its stony mean eyes glaring down with amusement at whatever he was looking at. Down way below, is a girl walking up the many thousand steps of the famous DWMA. She was almost at the top, just about 101 steps away from the entrance exactly.

Damp purple hair sticks to her face, almost seeming black from her buckets of sweat running down her forehead. Her dark blue eyes light up with an angry kind of shine, the girl whips towards the direction of the sun hearing its laughter. Raising a leather black glove to the Sun she shouts, "GAH, shaddap, ya overgrown spike head!"

The Sun replies by laughing more, blowing a raspberry at the purple haired girl. Huffing, she throws over a braided pigtail over her shoulder muttering, "Stupid Sun. It's so freaking creepy anyway, do suns even HAVE faces…?" The girl mutters more unintellgible gibberish to herself, dragging her legs up the stairs of the famous training academy.

The purple haired girl was a peculiar sight from her eccentric mismatched outfit. Her leather gloves are mismatched in color and style, on her feet bright neon blue sneakers, but dark clothing that absolutely clashed. But either way, that was not on the girl's mind right now. "Almost...haaahhh...thereee...oh man...I see...the light…" the girl mumbles faintly, squinting up at what she thinks is the entrance to the school. Drops of sweat plop on the ground, as she draws closer to the entrance.

Practically on her knees, the girl crawls up the last few steps to her goal. "Yaay...I...fan-freaking made it…" She collaspses on the floor, not caring at the sideway glances she receives from the few students walking around. Strangely, the DWMA is close near empty. That would be because it was a day before the first day of school actually starts.

Catching her breath and regaining herself once again, the girl stumbles onto her feet. On her shoulder is a huge duffel bag, bulging of the luggage that the girl is carrying. "Finally...I'm here! Seriously, what kind of school has ten thousand steps altogether?! 'To strengthen your leg muscles!' Ha! That's bull." The purple hair rambles on to herself. She hardly pays attention to the majestic scenery of Death City, or the huge structure of the DWMA.

Instead, the girl was in search for something else. "Water! Water! WAAAATEEERRR!" She moans loudly like some kind of zombie, anyone present in the halls looking straight at her with funny looks. The girl drops on the ground in defeat, feeling fatigue of dehydration. "Great, I'm gonna die of thirst before I even attend this school, ain't that wonderful?" She babbles on to herself, not noticing someone walking towards her.

"If you're looking for a water fountain, it's down that way!" A girl's voice says to her, friendly.

When the purple headed girl hears this, she jumps immediately to her feet with a newfound burst of energy. "YESUM!" The girl pumps a fist, elated at the sound of a cool drink. "Thanks whoever you are!" Before giving any more time for the person to say even a couple of more words to her, the blue neon sneakered girl speeds off in a blink of an eye.

"Uhm, you're welcome...?" An ashy blonde pig-tailed girl says, a little dazed by the purple hair's speediness.

However, the girl is at fullspeed ahead in quest for the water fountain, hardly looking where she was going. This results in her knocking down people, vases, banners, and various other miscellanous objects that happened to be in the girl's rampaging way. She gives out a cheer seeing a water fountain finally, and was about to leap her way over to it—until she slams into someone at full force.

"WAH!" She yelps, getting knocked backwards. Rubbing her head she breathes, "What the hell?"

"Ah! Sorry!" She hears a womanly voice apologize.

The girl looks up to see an eye-patched blonde woman staring down at her with concern. Behind her, strangely, is a group of masked people in long black cloaks. All of them wore identical white skull masks, their expressions ambiguous and intimidating to the soon-to-be student. The one person, however, that really stuck out to the purple haired girl, was a tall lanky figure wearing baggy looking clothes, and scarves wrapped around his head and neck at disarray. Imprinted on the mummy-like mask of the man was three etched eyes. Suddenly, the purple haired student receives a sudden feeling of uneasiness looking at the scarf man...

"My name is Marie," The purple haired girl hears the woman say to her, though her gaze is still fixated on the tall baggy clothed figure. The girl's becomes more aware of the uneasy feeling settled in her stomach. She suddenly felt afraid for some reason. Alarmed. Self-conscious. Chills run up and down through the new student's spine, shivers tremoring through her body. The girl bites her bottom lip to keep her teeth from chattering. What was up with her all of the sudden?

The figure with the many scarves and clothes wrapped around his body, cocks his head at the girl. The blue-eyed girl swore to herself that the mask _twitched_ into a form of a smile under it. The purple haired stared back, frozen in place, in the midst of her unsettling fear. Inside her mind she was protesting, _Why are you afraid? What's up with you? Move! Speak! Anything! Helllooooo?_ "M-my name's Pepper. Pepper June." She finally manages to say to the woman Marie, breaking her gaze from the strange mysterious person, who was shackled for some reason...

"Good to know. You must be new." Marie smiles warmly at Pepper, Pepper nodding back with a small, yet quivering smile.

"Miss Marie? Buisness?" One of the cloaked men interrupts, an impatient edge to his voice.

Marie jumps, her face lighting up in realization. "Oh! Right!" She turns to Pepper saying briskly, "Well, welcome to the DWMA Pepper. It's great to have a new addition." She glances at the hallway laying out behind them nervously. Looking back to Pepper she whispers, "Forget you ever saw this." Pepper was about to say something to her in protest, yet Marie and the group of cloaked men quickly walk off. The shackled man shuffles his way through, trapped in the center of the mysterious shady people.

Pepper blinks, staring off at them, as they disappear deeper into the hallways of the school. She stood there for a moment, dazed. The feeling of the abrupt paranoia she felt, disappears altogether when the weird group of people she saw went away. Shaking her head and rubbing her eyes, she adjusts the bag over her shoulder.

Oh well. It wasn't_ that_ weird. DWMA isn't even a normal school overall, so it's no matter to Pepper. It shouldn't be her concern, right? _Hey, nothing like seeing some weirdo prisoner looking guy surrounded by a bunch of weirdo cloak guys on the first_ day! Pepper thought to herself, rolling her eyes as if it were her still dry parched lips, she sees the fountain once again. "Halleiguh!" She hollers, hurdling her way towards it.

**A/N: And there ya go. Mah rewrite. Review please!**


End file.
